Jaloux
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Comment attiser l'intérêt de votre partenaire ? En lui sous-entendant qu'il y en aurait un autre bien sûr ! Mello connaît la technique...mais Matt aussi ! MxM, AU


**Titre : Jaloux (comme un poux, hihi)**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Sujet : MattxMello (on change toujours pas une équipe qui gagne XD)**

**Note : Chuis jalouuuuuse, à en faire trembler les gens, à faire trembler mes jaaaambes XD (oui, l'auteur écoute Mademoiselle K en boucle) donc voici un nouvel One shot MattxMello. Celui-ci est issu d'un des roleplay (disons que c'était la matière première) auquel nous jouons avec Chibi-Kyouki, dont vous pouvez trouver les fics MattxMello sur ce site également. Evidemment, je vous encourage à aller voir !**

**Autre chose : Ce one shot fait en quelque sorte suite à "Les avantages d'être un geek" de Kyouki-stuc, ainsi il se trouve que c'est un **AU** c'est à dire **un Univers Alternatif (Alternative Universe)** dans lequel Mello est** étudiant à la fac**. Voilà pour les précisions. J'espère qu'elles ne seront pas inutiles et qu'on ne me posera pas la question dans une review (goutte sur la tempe)**

**EnJoY comme dit l'autre XD**

* * *

- Maaaaatt, je m'ennui, fini par déclarer Mello dans un geignement volontairement exaspérant.

Le dit Matt répondit par un vague grognement et continua à « destroyer » des monstres sur son ordinateur.

- Maaaaaaatt !

L'interpellé soupira. Il mit son jeu en pause et en profita pour allumer une cigarette.

- Et bien trouve-toi quelque chose à faire, décréta-t-il. Tu vois pas que je suis occupé là ?

Mello se renfonça dans le divan et jeta un regard noir au dos de cet abominable geek qui osait l'ignorer au profit d'un bête jeu vidéo; il croisa les bras sur son torse. Boudeur, il s'empara d'une plaque de chocolat dont le papier métallisé crissa lorsqu'il le déchira; il s'apprêtait à mordre dedans quand Matt prit à nouveau la parole d'un ton distrait, car il s'était remis sur son jeu :

- Va manger dans la cuisine ! A chaque fois, tu laisses des traces partout, et des petits morceaux qui fondent dans les interstices du canapé, c'est vraiment crade…

Mello rougit violemment, éminemment vexé. Il se leva et s'exclama, indigné :

- Va te faire foutre ! Je vais mettre plein de chocolat sur ta DS et ta PlayStation, comme ça tu pleureras pour quelque chose, pour une fois ! Et puis...bah ce soir t'auras que ta main droite pour te tenir compagnie, parce que moi, et ben…je fiche le camp !

- Tu fais comme tu veux blondinette, je m'en fiche un peu, répondit calmement le rouquin en soufflant de la fumée, s'acharnant sur le joystick de sa fameuse main droite.

Le blond resta planté là, ébahi par le manque de réaction de son ami. Puis une lueur machiavélique s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Dans ce cas, ça ne te dérange pas que la « blondinette » aille rejoindre le beau brun ténébreux qu'elle a rencontré au cours de géométrie spatiale, lâcha Mello d'un ton nonchalant en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Matt se leva brusquement de sa chaise, abandonnant sa partie en cours :

- KUWAAAAAA ?! Mais j'vais lui pété la gueule moi, à ton brun ténébreux !!

- A part ça tu t'en fiches hein ?

- En plus, Teru, c'est pas un nom. C'est totalement naze, grogna le rouquin en écrasant sa cigarette à peine entamée dans un cendrier.

- Parce que Mail c'est mieux peut-être ?, s'amusa Mello. Et ton ancêtre, il s'appelait Fax ?

- Ta gueule. Et ta sœur ?

- J'en ai pas, abruti, je suis orphelin.

- Oooh, pauvre petit va !, singea Matt.

- Sale geek !

- Gonzesse !

- Macho !!

- Drag Queen !!

- MOUCHE A RAYURES !!

- SERPILLIERE !!

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder en chiens de faïence.

- Je ne suis pas macho, rétorqua Mattie en détachant bien les mots.

- A peine. Tu voudrais que je sois **ta** blondinette…

Matt se détourna comme si on l'avait giflé; il fit la grimace.

- Pas du tout, je m'en fous de ta vie !

Mello fronça les sourcils et s'empara de son blouson sur le porte-manteau.

- Je suis sûr que Teru lui ne s'en foutra pas. Et qu'il ne me trouvera pas une tête de serpillière, espèce d'asthmatique nicotineux !

Matt l'attrapa par l'épaule et le retourna.

- Je ne suis pas asthmatique d'abord. Et combien on parie que ton **Teru** il a déjà quelqu'un ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu !!

Le rouquin rougit mais cracha avec colère :

- Si je l'ai vu ! Même que je l'ai vu avec une petite nana, brune elle aussi…

Puis avec un brin d'insolence, il ajouta :

- Bien roulée. Peut-être que la prochaine fois j'irais l'aborder…

C'était une technique grossière pour rendre Mello jaloux. Au début, il semblait qu'il n'avait pas tiqué.

- Oh, même si c'est vrai, tu sais, moi, j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire à plusieurs…

Quand soudain il comprit ce que Matt se proposait de faire.

Il serra les dents.

- Wow, ça va pas te faire bizarre de le faire avec une fille ? Deux trous, tu vas réussir à gérer ?

Matt alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du divan et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

- Tu deviens grossier.

- Et toi macho avec l'âge !

- C'est moi qui suis macho ?!, hallucina le binoclard en écarquillant les yeux derrière ses verres orangés. C'est pas moi qui vient de balancer une vanne merdique et sexiste.

- Bon, s'énerva le blond. Puisque je suis merdique et sexiste, je m'en vais.

Matt se leva précipitamment et l'attrapa par la taille.

- Tut tut tut. Tu restes avec moi !

Il renversa Mello sur le divan et se positionna au dessus de lui pour l'immobiliser.

Il commença à caresser ses hanches.

- A force de bouffer du chocolat, on dirait que tu as un peu grossi, non ?, ricana le geek en lui tâtant le ventre.

- Connard !, s'écria Mello en abaissant son haut sur son nombril et en cherchant à se redresser.

- Mais naaan, chuchota Matt en dénudant à nouveau le ventre et en le plaquant derechef sur les coussins. Je trouve ça mignon moi…

Il sourit et embrassa le blond en continuant de le caresser avec ses mains. Mello s'empara de sa tête pour approfondir leur baiser; il gémit, et ses jambes gainées de cuir s'enroulèrent autour de la taille du rouquin. Son bassin commença à onduler contre celui de Matt, qui pût sentir une bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe.

- Petite blondinette perverse, susurra-t-il contre les lèvres mouillées de Mello.

- No-Life jaloux et vicieux, répliqua le blond en haletant.

Car il sentait les doigts agiles de Matt se frayer un chemin sous son pantalon.

- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes nan ?, répliqua le roux avec un sourire sardonique.

Mello lui répondit par un baiser. Et il continuèrent ce qu'ils avaient commencé.


End file.
